La chance peut parfois être synonyme de tragédie
by fatalistBubble
Summary: Petit one-shot sur la relation spéciale qu'Alice entretient avec la chance, son ennemie jurée.


**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**Voici ma première fic sur Tales of Symphonia en espérant que cela vous plaise un peu chers lecteurs!**

**Ayant remarqué que Alice était un personnage à qui peu de gens accordait d'attention, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur elle car il serait tout de même dommage d'oublier un personnage aussi intéressant à travailler.**

**Bon pour faire plus simple, c'est l'un des rares persos que j'apprécie dans le deuxième opus de ToS et j'avais envie d'écrire sur elle parce que...Parce que voilà. =p**

**Les personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartiennent pas mais il est inutile de préciser que si cela avait été le cas, Alice et Decus auraient eu une mort un peu plus glorieuse...**

**Bref, en es****pérant que vous apprécierez ce petit one-shot chers amis!**

La chance peut parfois être synonyme de tragédie.

Alice n'était pas une grande amie de la chance.

En effet, ce n'est que très rarement qu'elle obtenait ce qu'elle désirait. Et ce n'est que très rarement que le souhait qu'elle prononçait ne tournait pas en cauchemar effroyable.

Même si elle ne se souvenait pas de cette époque là, Alice, du haut de ses trois ans, avait un jour désiré un gâteau au chocolat si grand, qu'elle aurait pu le partager avec tous les membres de son village. Lors de son anniversaire, les enfants du village lui avaient en effet offert un gâteau au chocolat et lui...Avaient jeté au visage.

Ce jour là, sa famille du quitter Luin, son village natal: on avait appris qu'Alice était une demie-elfe.

Quelques années plus tard, Alice s'était mise à convoiter un moyen pour que ses parents cessent de se disputer pour des choses ridicules. Ce jour là, son père, sa mère et elle-même cherchaient des champignons dans la forêt. Ce jour là, des monstres les attaquèrent. Ce jour là, sa mère lui a ordonné de fuir par la droite et son père par la gauche. Alice ne su que faire et resta alors figée tout en regardant ses parents se faire dévorer par ces bêtes affamées.

Ce jour là, Alice était devenue orpheline.

Non vraiment, Alice n'avait jamais eu de chance. Elle pouvait même affirmer qu'avec le temps, sa bonne-fortune diminuait petit à petit. La blonde était même persuadée que plus sa haine envers le monde qui l'entourait grandissait, plus sa chance s'amenuisait. Ainsi, pour ne pas se faire de mal, elle s'était peu à peu mise à ne plus rien désirer.

Ses années à l'orphelinat d'Hima lui avaient de toutes manières appris que pour un demi-elfe, désirer n'était pas permis. Tout ce que cette race inférieure méritait était le mépris. Même leurs parents les méprisaient, même la chance les méprisaient, même les gâteaux au chocolat ne voulaient pas se faire manger par eux le jour de leur anniversaire et même leurs amis les méprisaient. Ah non c'est vrai.

Aucun demi-elfe n'avait d'ami.

Comment avaient-ils le droit de désirer quoique ce soit alors qu'ils étaient eux-même indésirables?

C'est avec cette idée qu'Alice avait passé son enfance. Elle n'avait pas désiré d'ami, pourtant la Déesse Martel lui en avait octroyé un. Elle avait tout fait pour s'en débarrasser: de l'injure aux coups de pieds, rien n'avait éloigné cet humain de sa personne. Un imbécile clamant que lui aussi n'avait pas d'amis ici, qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de haine existait entre les humains et les demis-elfe.

Oui un imbécile.

Tout le monde savait que les demis-elfe étaient des aberrations de la nature, pourquoi, alors qu'il était humain, voulait-il rester avec elle? N'importe quel humain aurait préféré rester seul et sans ami plutôt que de faire copain-copain avec un demi-elfe.

Mais Decus n'était pas n'importe quel humain: Decus était un de ces rares humains dont le quotient intellectuel avoisinait celui d'une huître. Ainsi, les notions de races inférieures et de races supérieures lui étaient aussi étrangères que la connaissance des différents Esprits Originels.

Lorsqu'elle désirait être seule, Alice trouvait toujours Decus à ses côtés.

Quelle imbécile, on lui avait pourtant dit de ne rien désirer, même la solitude lui était interdite maintenant! Mais peu à peu, la petite blonde avait fini par s'habituer à cette présence toujours encline à la plaisanterie à ses côtés et avait même commencé à l'apprécier.

Mais lorsqu'un jour, elle découvrit le grimoire de magie que ses parents lui avaient offert le matin même de leur mort enterré derrière l'orphelinat, elle pleura. Dès son arrivée à Hima, on l'avait dépossédé de toutes ses affaires si bien qu'elle en avait été malade pendant plusieurs jours.

Le souvenir de ses parents se trouvait à l'intérieur même de ce grimoire.

_«Lorsque tu seras en âge de comprendre Alice, lorsque tu sentiras le besoin d'utiliser cette puissance, ouvre ce grimoire et déploie ton pouvoir.»_ avaient-ils dit en le lui offrant.

Retrouver ce livre était à la fois d'un grand soulagement et à la fois d'une grande tristesse: dire que les humains l'avaient enterré! Pourquoi une telle cruauté? Un grimoire aussi précieux...Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre au moins la valeur des choses? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils juste pas la laisser vivre?

Pour la première fois, Alice ressentit réellement le sentiment d'injustice. Ce n'était pas envers elle que la folie stupide des humains s'était tournée mais envers ses défunts parents. La haine commença alors à devenir plus farouche et à parcourir tout son corps. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se mit à souhaiter ardemment que Decus vienne la réconforter.

Mais comme tous ses souhaits, celui-ci ne se réalisa pas et vira encore une fois au cauchemar.

Après avoir pleuré durant de longues minutes, Alice se décida à retourner à l'intérieur du bâtiment de l'orphelinat. Decus, qui était pourtant toujours là où elle-même se trouvait, restait introuvable. Décidant de ne pas prendre note de ce fait, Alice cherchait mentalement une cachette pour son grimoire, son nouveau trésor. Si les elfes étaient les maîtres en matière de magie et de sorcellerie, que dire des demis-elfe, qui étaient de leur lignée?

Comme beaucoup d'entre eux, Alice avait hérité non seulement de la couleur de cheveux de ceux-ci qui tendait sur le blanc mais aussi de leur incroyable capacité à sentir le Mana, la source d'énergie de toute vie. C'est cette particularité à détecter et ne faire qu'un avec le Mana qui permettait aux elfes et aux demis-elfe de lui faire prendre forme et ainsi d'utiliser les éléments fondateurs de la vie pour divers desseins: pour soigner les maux avec des sorts de lumière dans certains cas, pour creuser des mines avec des sorts de terre dans d'autres cas...Et même dans des cas plus personnels, pour causer terreur et destruction avec n'importe quel élément le permettant.

Souriant à l'idée que les humains de l'orphelinat prennent peur de son pouvoir, Alice n'eut alors qu'une envie: apprendre au plus vite la magie pour pouvoir enfin être reconnue comme quelqu'un par son entourage. Si elle se spécialisait dans les sorts de guérison, peut-être le directeur la trouvera utile et ne la verrait plus comme une erreur de la nature qui sait?

Mais Alice du vite déjanter lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à franchir la porte de l'orphelinat. En effet, à quelques mètres de l'entrée se trouvait un groupe d'enfants. Tous étaient réunis en cercle et semblait acclamer quelque chose. Les responsables de l'orphelinat se tenant non loin du groupe ne semblait pas y prêter grande attention.

Parmi les nombreuses choses qu'Alice avait appris durant ses années à Hima, il y'avait le fait que lorsqu'un adulte n'intervenait pas lors d'un événement quelconque, cela voulait dire qu'il était d'accord avec celui-ci, qu'il permettait à cet événement d'avoir lieu.

Curieuse, Alice s'approcha du groupe et vit avec horreur que son ami Decus se faisait battre par des garçons partageant son dortoir. Même si le garçon avait déjà fait preuve d'une notable force lors de petites batailles entre camarades, ici, Decus se retrouvait seul face à quatre enfants déchaînés. Alice eut un haut le cœur lorsqu'elle le vit cracher du sang tout en s'écroulant par terre. N'osant intervenir, la demie-elfe se contenta de sangloter tout en commençant à se détourner de cet horrible spectacle. Elle ne pu pourtant fuir bien loin: à peine fit elle un pas qu'un garçon lui empoigna le bras tout en hurlant à l'assemblée:

_« Regardez-moi ce que j'ai trouvé les amis!La desian allait fuir et laisser son preux chevalier se faire tabasser!»_

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers eux, le garçon, fier de sa trouvaille, avança vers Decus et les quatre garçons. Avec brutalité, il lança Alice en plein milieu de la scène. Trébuchant à cause de la force du lancé, Alice se retrouva à terre juste devant Decus qui semblait plus que mal en point. Avec conviction, le garçon reprit la parole:

_« Je propose que l'ami des desians ne soit pas le seul à souffrir! Après tout, c'est bien en la défendant que cet imbécile a commencé ce jeu non? Montrons à cette desian et à son toutou ce que les gens de cette race immonde font de nous dans les fermes humaines!»_

Une acclamation suivit la déclaration. Durant une minute qui paraissait une éternité, la petite foule s'approchait d'eux de manière à ne pas laisser d'échappatoire aux deux indésirables. Les quatre garçons s'approchaient à pas lents, un sourire devenu hideux par le simple désir de vouloir faire mal.

Alice était en transe, fermant les yeux, elle se mit à réfléchir durant quelques secondes.

Si Decus recevait un autre coup, il était sur qu'il allait mourir. Elle était trop faible pour pouvoir le protéger, avec sa faible constitution, il était même probable qu'elle y passe avant lui. Si seulement elle avait eu plus de force, plus de pouvoir.

Du pouvoir...

Si seulement elle n'était pas née demie-elfe...Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, elle était sûre de son destin, la Déesse Martel l'attendait là-haut.

La Déesse Martel accueillait-elle seulement les demis-elfe?

Les paroles que le directeur de l'orphelinat lui avait adressé le jour de son arrivée lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire:

_«Habituellement, nous n'acceptons pas des gens de ta race ici, Demie-elfe. Mais puisque c'est le Seigneur Kratos qui t'a amené, nous allons faire une exception. Mais sois prévenue: si un accident t'arrive ou si malencontreusement tu meurs sous mon toit, je n'en serais pas responsable. Tu es une source à problème Demie-elfe, alors n'essaie même pas de me demander assistance ou à qui que ce soit d'autre ici. C'est clair?»_

Ce jour là, elle n'avait pas osé demander ce que «assistance» voulait dire.

Le jour où elle faillit mourir pour la seconde fois, Alice se rendit compte que le monde lui en avait voulu toute sa vie. Que la chance n'était pas son amie mais son ennemie. Si seulement elle auvait pu vivre un peu plus longtemps, elle aurait fait en sorte de se venger de la chance et du monde entier. Elle aurait pu devenir plus puissante que cette force que tout le monde adulait et qui n'était octroyée qu'aux plus privilégiés. Elle aurait renversé cette injustice. En devenant puissante, elle aurait pu être sauvée du malheur. Elle aurait pu être protégée du malheur!

Lorsqu'elle reçu son premier coup de pied en plein estomac, Alice lâcha son grimoire qui s'ouvrit sur une page totalement écrite en langage elfique.

Decus tentait tant bien que mal de ramper aux côtés de son amie pour la protéger des coups mais sans succès: il était paralysé par la douleur. Les petits bâtons que lui plantaient deux garçons sur ses blessures sanglantes n'arrangeaient rien.

Le grimoire ayant fait du bruit en tombant, l'un des enfants s'était précipité pour le ramasser tandis que son camarade martelait Alice de coups de pieds plus violents les uns que les autres.

D'un geste de dédain, le garçon lança l'ouvrage sur la demie-elfe:

_«Pfuah! C'est remplis de signes incompréhensibles ce truc! Aussi débile que ces deux débiles!»_

En observant le grimoire d'un œil humide et rempli d'une infinie tristesse, Alice se mit alors à soouhaiter une dernière fois, oui une dernière fois, que ce calvaire se termine.

Elle pria pour obtenir de la puissance.

Ce jour là, Alice eut pour la première fois l'impression que son vœu fut entendu.

La Déesse Martel...Non. Le Démon lui avait octroyé sa force. Son pouvoir. Sa violence.

La violence qui était nécessaire pour tout être de vivre en ce monde.

Ce jour là, lorsqu'Alice avait prononcé les paroles écrites sur le grimoire à demie voix, elle avait conclu un pacte avec le Démon.

Ce jour là elle avait détruit l'orphelinat d'Hima et décimé la plupart de ses résidents.

C'est donc plusieurs années plus tard que ce jour néfaste fut considéré par Alice comme une date importante. En effet, c'est ce jour là qu'elle s'était rendue compte que la chance pouvait être maîtrisée.

Il suffisait d'avoir la puissance!

En fait, ce jour pouvait être considéré comme son réveil en tant qu'Alice.

La Alice.

Celle qui allait dominer et écraser tous ceux qu'elle rencontrerait. Elle se ferait craindre par delà les deux continents! On prononcerait son nom avec peur de Isélia à Flanoir!

Enfin ça ce n'était que de la théorie.

Parce qu'en pratique, il y'avait tout de même un problème de taille. Un problème qui faisait le double de sa taille, qui avait des cheveux décolorés et qui dégageait une odeur infecte.

Son ami Decus l'avait suivit par monts et par maux depuis son départ de l'orphelinat. Elle qui avait insisté pour que celui-ci vive sa vie comme il l'entendait, qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de sa dangereuse quête de puissance...Alice avait oublié que malgré tout, la chance frappait tous les domaines de la vie. Elle s'était donc mise à parcourir le monde avec un chien...

Ou plutôt un esclave, il était difficile de le considérer autrement étant donné que les chiens ne parlaient pas et ne se baladaient pas avec une photo d'elle dans leurs poches.

Ainsi les années passaient tranquillement, désormais capitaine d'une des équipes les plus puissantes du Vanguard, Alice avait gagné en puissance et en confiance. Sa malchance s'était un peu calmée.

Alice avait en effet en plus gagné en patience et c'est cette patience qui lui avait permis de supporter les quelques coups du sort que la vie lui avait réservé.

Decus qui clamait haut et fort son amour pour elle, Richter, ce sale rat, qui lui donnait le plus d'ordres possibles pour qu'elle sente bien qu'il était son supérieur hiérarchique...

Mais surtout, surtout, sa patience lui avait permis de supporter les gens chanceux.

Les gens à qui tout était du. La patience était comme un cadeau de la Déesse. Mais Alice elle...Elle les maudissait tous.

Tous les héros dont on parlait.

Que ce soit Lloyd Irving ou l'ancienne élue Colette Brunel, elle les haïssait du plus profond de son être. Tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris, c'est la chance qui les avait aidé. Et pourtant ils n'ont pas fait grand chose lorsqu'on y pense bien: massacrer les désians un par un afin de faire entendre leurs idées, était-ce vraiment la bonne manière d'agir? Comment des gens comme ça ont-ils réussis à devenir des héros dont le monde se souviendrait éternellement de leurs noms?

Parce qu'ils avaient le pouvoir.

Ils étaient reconnus de tous: Colette était l'élue, Lloyd était le fils du seigneur Kratos, Zélos était le second élu, Sheena une invocatrice, Préséa possédait une exsphere on ne peut plus puissante, Régal était le Président de la société Lézareno et Génis et Raine...

Eux étaient les pires.

Les demis-elfe qu'ils étaient avaient eu la belle vie durant de longues années en se faisant passer pour des elfes...Et dès qu'on avait découvert leur véritable nature, ils avaient été accepté comme si de rien n'était.

Inconcevable.

Tous les héros de la Régénération étaient partis de tout pour arriver à encore plus.

Injustice, injustice, injustice!

Alice détestait les héros car ils étaient chanceux. En fait, dès qu'une personne était chanceuse ou en présentait les caractéristiques, elle se mettait à jurer qu'un jour, elle le détruirait.

Ainsi la patience lui avait permis d'attendre le moment où elle pourrait détruire en mille morceaux la personne qui avait la chance la plus insolente de cette planète.

Causer la perte de la fille du chef du Vanguard n'était pas une affaire des plus aisées. Dès le premier regard, Alice l'avait détesté: son sourire mielleux, son air fragile qui cachait en fait une puissance incroyable, cette même puissance qui venait s'ajouter à la puissance sociale que lui apportait son statut de fille du commandant Brute...

Elle était parfaite et tout le monde l'aimait.

Même Decus avouait qu'il était agréable d'être en compagnie de cette enfant. Quelle horreur. Elle était parfaite. Parfaitement abominable oui...Son sourire était faux, ses manières étaient fausses. Alice le voyait bien: Marta n'était qu'une hypocrite, au fond d'elle, la chance lui disait de mépriser Alice.

Ainsi, Marta méprisait Alice c'était certain.

Alice s'était jurée de tuer Marta dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Et ainsi elle lui volerait son pouvoir. Tout son pouvoir, toute sa chance, toute sa puissance qu'elle soit sociale ou non. Elle lui prendrait tout. Puis elle la regarderait de haut juste avant de l'achever. Elle ferait en sorte que sa mort soit la plus lente et la plus douloureuse possible: elle commencerait par lui casser les doigts un par un, elle irait ensuite vers son visage et brûlerait sa belle peau pâle dont elle était si fière. Non. En fait, elle la défigurera en dernier...Car cette partie de la torture allait être la plus amusante...

Mais comme tous les souhaits qu'Alice prononçait, celui-ci tourna en cauchemar. Son dernier cauchemar.

Maintenant que Decus était là, étendu à terre et que elle-même se tenait debout devant cette peste de Marta et son chien (Aster? Emil? Ratatosk? Peu importait son nom, ce shizophrène n'était pas important), Alice se traita mentalement d'imbécile.

Souhaiter détruire la personne incarnant la chance, c'était se mesurer à la chance elle-même. Se mesurer au destin. C'était causer sa propre perte.

Decus était mort.

Pour elle.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Elle qui avait souhaité être seule, cet idiot l'avait accompagné partout, durant une grande partie de sa vie et jusqu'à la fin.

Cet imbécile lui avait prouvé que dans son malheur elle n'était pas seule, Decus aussi était quelqu'un à qui la chance n'avait pas fait de cadeau. A eux deux, ils avaient affronté la chance et avaient échoué à cause de la fatalité.

Alice se demandait parfois si au fond, Decus ne lui avait pas donné le peu de chance qu'il avait pour qu'elle réalise un jour son rêve de pouvoir. Quand on y pensait, Alice avait été proche de réussir après tout. Mais la chance de Decus n'avait pas suffit.

Son amour n'avait pas suffit.

Au vu de la situation, Alice se dit alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle avait affronté la mort trop de fois jusqu'à maintenant, elle savait comment se déroulait ces scènes: le long monologue intérieur puis le coup de grâce.

Mais elle ne comptait pas mourir comme la chance, la Marta, l'entendait, ça non. Avant, elle ajouterait son grain de sel.

Decus aurait été heureux.

Decus aurait été heureux qu'elle meurt pour lui, dans un accès de colère en le voyant à terre et inanimé pas vrai?

Alors, elle se jeta sur les deux personnes qui avaient causé sa perte et à ce moment là, tout devint blanc.

Elle ne se vit pas mourir.

Elle ne se vit pas s'écrouler à terre.

Elle se vit pourtant souhaiter.

Souhaiter que là-haut, Decus l'attende pour qu'enfin, ils puissent tous les deux se réunir éternellement. Là où rien n'était. Sans peur, sans reproche, sans chance, sans malchance, sans destin.

Mais avec un éternel amour.

Fin.

**Et voilà!**

**J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop ennuyé! **

**Buuuh, que Alice meurt à la fin est quelque chose d'inévitable...Pourtant j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repousser cet inévitable moment...**

**Pauvre Alice, c'est le personnage de Tales of Symphonia le plus malchanceux du monde. Quand on y pense, elle est partie de rien et a eu des malheurs toute sa vie, c'est normal qu'elle termine avec une haine aussi démesurée à l'égard des personnes à qui la vie semble simple.**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt peut-être!**


End file.
